30 Days
by Chjeonj
Summary: Luhan yang sakit, dan Sehun sang dokter termuda. -GAK PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY!- HunHan!Angst!GS!


_30 DAYS._

Title: 30 Days

Cast:

Luhan & Sehun

Author : Chjeonj

Genre : Sad, angst

WARNING! : Typo(s) , Bahasa NON baku , GS!.

.

.

.

.

" Dokter, ini datanya " ucap seorang perawat kemudian keluar dari ruangan seorang dokter muda. Dokter muda yang duduk serius dibalik papan nama kayu yang bertuliskan " Oh Sehun " ia sibuk berkutat dengan data seorang pasien yang akan ditanganinya kali ini.

" Xi Luhan " ucap Sehun menyebut nama sang pasien. _' Nama yang lucu '_ pikir Sehun kemudian.

 **Hari Pertama**

" Selamat pagi Dokter Sehun. " ucap beberapa perawat dan pasien yang sedang berlalu-lalang dikoridor rumah sakit.

" Pagi " balas Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Memiliki wajah tampan dan otak cerdas membuatnya cukup dikenal. Beberapa pasien dan perawat sangat menyukainya. Ia merasa beruntung akan hal itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar pasien dengan nomor **159.** Ia membuka perlahan pintu bercat putih didepannya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan terduduk memandang kosong jendela. Ia berjalan menuju wanita tersebut.

" Selamat pagi, Luhan-ssi " ucap Sehun menyadarkan perempuan tersebut. Perempuan tersebut menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Sehun terpana melihat wajahnya. _' Lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan '_ batinnya. Ia melihat sekilas data yang ada ditangannya.

 **Xi Luhan, Kanker Hati.**

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya merasa nyaman melihat perempuan bernama Luhan itu. Entah merasa prihatin atau yang lain, ia tak tahu.

" Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik anda keluar. " ucap Luhan. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. Ia menatap sendu perempuan yang terduduk menatap jendela tersebut.

" Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Dokter yang akan menanganimu. " ucap Sehun. Luhan diam tak bergeming. Kemudian Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap wajah pucat milik Luhan.

" Kau tak mendengarkanku? " ucap Sehun. Luhan menoleh, ia tersenyum paksa.

" Aku mendengarmu, Dokter Sehun. " ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

 **Hari Kedua**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor rumah sakit dengan cepat. Ia kalut. Pasien barunya dalam bahaya. Ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat bernomor **159**. Dengan tergesa ia menurunkan knop pintu tersebut dan terkejut setengah mati saat melihat pasiennya.

" Luhan! " ucapnya tinggi " Apa yang kau lakukan?! " tanya Sehun marah.

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan sedang berupaya untuk menyayat lengannya sendiri. Gila.

" Jangan cegah aku! Percuma bukan aku hidup kalau tak lama lagi aku mati?! Lebih baik aku mati sekarang daripada nanti! " teriak Luhan.

" Bodoh! kau masih bisa sembuh! " Luhan tertawa hambar. Ia tersenyum sendu.

" Sembuh? Kata-kata bodoh apalagi itu? Aku sudah tak mungkin sembuh. Kanker Hati stadium 4 sialan yang aku derita ini membuat umurku pendek!" ucap Luhan kasar

" Demi tuhan Luhan, akan kuusahakan agar kau sembuh. " ucap Sehun lembut

" terserah apa katamu. "

Hari-hari selanjutnya dilalui Luhan seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Adanya Dokter Sehun yang selalu disampingnya membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia selalu bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum atau tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya. Membuat Luhan kembali semangat untuk hidup.

 **Hari Kelimabelas**

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Luhan, orang yang ia sayang akan meninggal tak lama lagi. Sel Kanker yang ada didalam tubuhnya telah menyebar ke organ lain. Jika dioperasi pun, takkan merubah apapun. Sungguh, Sehun bingung. Ia sungguh tidak ingin Luhan pergi karena ia menyayanginya. Namun melihat gadis itu memohon agar membebaskannya beberapa hari yang lalu juga membuat Sehun tak bisa apa-apa.

 **Hari Keduapuluh**

Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruang rawatnya ketika ia mendengar Dokter Sehun memanggilnya.

" Dokter!" ucapnya senang. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut. Luhan mengkerutnya keningnya, kemudian ia pun tersenyum. Ia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan kesehatannya.

" Ada apa?" ucapnya. Sehun terhenyak. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

" Sudahlah. Jangan ditutupi. Aku tau hidupku tak—" Sehun memeluk Luhan. Ia tak sanggup mendengar ucapan Luhan lagi.

" Sstt. Kau tidak boleh berbicara begitu. Hidupmu masih lama " ucapnya berbohong.

" Kumohon, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tidak mau dikasihani olehmu—"

"—Ah ya aku lupa, aku memang menyedihkan." Lanjutnya

" Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih lalu pergi! Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi pergi. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan kesedihan! " ucap Sehun putus asa.

" Tenanglah, aku tak akan pernah menyesali kematianku nanti disana. Aku juga tidak akan bersedih ketika aku meninggal nanti. Aku bahagia setidaknya hari-hari terakhirku didampingi olehmu. " ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar.

 **Hari Ketigapuluh**

Luhan semakin melemah. Tapi ia terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Dan Sehun mau tak mau harus tersenyum untuknya walaupun hatinya sakit. Dan entah kenapa hari ini ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

" Sehun "

" Ya? ada apa? " ucap Sehun

" Bisakan aku pergi ketaman? Aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Aku bosan hanya berdiam diri disini saja. "

" Apa? Tidak akan ku izinkan. " ucap Sehun tegas

" Ayolah. Sekali ini saja. Siapa tau ini permintaan terakhirku kan? " ucap Luhan

" Stop mengucapkan kata-kata itu! "

" Baiklah. Tapi izinkan aku pergi ketaman. Yayaya? " ucap Luhan memohon

" Hah baiklah, tapi aku akan mengawasimu. " ucap Sehun

Luhan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sesampainya ia ditaman. Ia seperti orang yang rakus akan oksigen.

" Jangan rakus oksigen seperti itu. Kau seperti tidak pernah bernafas saja. " ucap Sehun bercanda.

" Siapa tau hari ini terakhir kalinya aku menghirup oksigen? Maka dari itu aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya." Ucap Luhan santai. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

" What? apa aku salah? " ucap Luhan dengan wajah polos.

" Ahh sebentar lagi. " lanjutnya lemas.

" Kau kenapa? " ucap Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun dalam. Ia sungguh tak rela. Namun apa boleh buat? Takdirnya sudah begini.

" Sebenarnya aku akan meninggal hari ini—

—Karena ini sudah hari ke empatpuluh sejak aku didatangi malaikat kematian. Ia berkata bahwa aku akan meninggal empatpuluh hari lagi. " Luhan terdiam sejenak.

" Dan juga, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengenal dirimu. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku kesini. Aku tertarik padamu. Dan saat aku tau bahwa dokter baru yang akan menanganiku adalah kau, aku sangat senang. Tapi aku menyayangkan itu. Kenapa kau baru datang saat aku akan meninggal 30 hari lagi? Tapi kemudian aku merasa beruntung. Karena setidaknya disisa hidupku aku bisa bersama orang yang aku sayangi. Bahkan didetik-detik terakhirku seperti inipun kau yang menemaniku. Aku sangat beruntung. " lanjutnya

" Dan lagi, aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. " ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Luhan. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan 'Aku juga mencintaimu' pun terasa susah untuknya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak tau harus apa sekarang.

" Nado. " ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik karena Sehun merasakan tidak ada lagi nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat Luhan menutup matanya dengan damai.

" Jaljayo. " bisiknya.

 **Setahun Setelahnya**

Seorang pria melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah makam. Pria tersebut tersenyum melihat nisan makam tersebut

Rest In Peace

Xi Luhan

20 April 1990 – 22 Mei 2015

Pria tersebut meletakkan bunga yang sudah dibelinya tadi dan menatap sendu kearah makam tersebut.

" Apa kabarmu disana lu? Aku merindukanmu. Aku tau kau selalu datang ke mimpiku setiap malam. Aku merasa bahagia karena itu. Dan juga, aku berharap kita bisa bersama digenerasi selanjutnya " ucap Sehun lirih

" Maafkan aku..."

THE END


End file.
